stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2372
Events * The Second Federation-Klingon War starts. (DS9: "Broken Link"; Star Trek: Phoenix-X: "New Beginnings") * [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] finds a deactivated android identifying itself as Automated Personnel Unit 3947. (VOY: "Prototype") * Stardate 49191.0: Captain Noel Turner attends the relaunch of the [[USS Christchurch (NCC-18005)|USS Christchurch (NCC-18005)]]. There, he meets up with Lieutenant Commander Samantha D'Angelo and Lieutenant junior grade Marie Senegal. * Admiral James Leyton attempts a military coup on Earth. In another quantum reality, the outcome of this event will give rise to the Federation Civil War and the Pendragon timeline (DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost"; Star Trek: Pendragon). * The experimental starship [[USS Rutherford (NX-76607)|USS Rutherford]] goes missing from the Alpha Quadrant. Dr. Henrik Delaney was aboard, testing his and his wife's experimental folded space drive. Starfleet Special Services sends the [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect-A (NCC-60056-A)]] to investigate in the Gamma Quadrant, where automated sensors indicated the Rutherford was positioned. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles) * Stardate 49358.0: The USS Prospect-A crew, led by Captain John Sill, discovers the USS Rutherford listing aimlessly in the Gamma Quadrant. Sensors indicate Dr. Henrik Delaney and two Starfleet security officers ran to the New Bajor colony to escape an unseen force and disappeared with the folded space drive they were attempting to protect. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles) * [[USS Dauntless (NCC-74658)|USS Dauntless (NCC-74658)]] is launched from Earth Station McKinley under the command of Captain Peter J. Koester. (Star Trek: Dauntless) * The [[USS Koru (NCC-59563)|USS Koru (NCC-59563)]] is launched. * Jem'Hadar forces attack the USS Prospect-A in an attempt to steal the USS Rutherford. Captain John Sill orders the Rutherford destroyed instead of letting it fall into Dominion hands. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles) * Stardate 49372.0: The [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect-A]] barely makes it back to Deep Space 9, severely damaged. Starfleet Special Operations breaks up the crew while repairs are made. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles) * Na'arbi command assigns Captain James Lee, an undercover Na'arbi agent, to head to Starbase Expanse 12 ("Dante Station") and destroy all information and prototypes held on the folded space drive. Dr. Samantha Delaney, devastated by the loss of her husband and her twin daughters aboard the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] within such a short period of time, slowly slips into madness with the loss of her years of research. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles, Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions) * Stardate 49379.0: Starfleet Special Services assigns Scott Fack to a special assignment to recover the [[USS William Hamilton (NCC-5707)|USS William Hamilton]]'s flight recorder from near Myhr'an space. Between Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles and Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions. * Stardate 49390.0: The [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian]], after a two-and-a-half year refit, launches from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards under the command of Captain Noel Turner. * Dakota Caldwell finishes up his assignment as cultural exchange officer to the Lelari and leaves Lelar Prime for Starbase Expanse 4 to await new orders. * The Mhyr'an launch an all-out assault on the Federation and other regional bodies. Starfleet cannot devote more resources to the area due to the Second Federation-Klingon War and the rising Dominion threat, so they classify the Mhyr'an threat as a "skirmish". Captain Turner and his Cantabrian crew are charged with seeking as many allies as they can in the push against the Myhr'an. Births * Ian Phillips is born on Earth to Amber and Marcus Phillips. (Star Trek: Unity) Deaths * Samantha D'Angelo, Marie Senegal, Leslie Hernandez and thousands of other Federation civilians and Starfleet personnel are killed in a Myhr'an orbital attack on Starbase Expanse 4. (TCE: "Catalyst, Part One") * Threk is killed by the Myhr'an during a battle on Starbase Expanse 3. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Catalyst, Part One") * Ulitania Jonar is fatally wounded protecting Federation colony on Canaileus Prime against the Myhr'an. The Jonar symbiont is transfered to Tawana Killan. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Oh, What a Lovely War") Assignments & Promotions * Captain Peter J. Koester is assigned command of the ''Intrepid''-class starship [[USS Dauntless (NCC-74658)|USS Dauntless (NCC-74658)]]. (Star Trek: Dauntless) * Lieutenant Commander Antonio Ramirez is assigned as second officer/operations manager aboard the USS Cantabrian. * Lieutenant Commander Ethan Arden is assigned as chief engineer aboard the Cantabrian. * Dr. Marie Bourget is assigned as chief medical officer aboard the Cantabrian. * Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Singh is assigned as executive officer aboard the [[USS Koru (NCC-59563)|USS Koru]], and Ensign Tawana Killan is assigned as flight controller aboard the same ship. * Upon the destruction of their ships, Elizabeth Singh, Tawana Killan and Yh'ahni are assigned to the Cantabrian as executive officer, flight controller and security officer respectively. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Catalyst, Part One") * Scott Fack and Dakota Caldwell request transfer aboard the Cantabrian after Fack's assignment is completed and the chief linguistics officer position comes available respectively. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Catalyst, Part Two") 2370s